


肖老师好 37.1

by Mcmofly



Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [5]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly
Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530515
Kudos: 1





	肖老师好 37.1

肖战的行李箱有两个，一大一小，多得跟搬家似的。

“战哥，你这是要陪我住在墨尔本吗？”王一博拖了一个28寸的行李箱忍不住问肖战。他过来读书的时候所有东西加起来也就两个箱子，肖战过来看他竟然也搬了两个过来，还重得让人匪夷所思。

肖战白了他一眼没回答，两人办理好入住就上了楼。

他入住的这家Chadstone是一家去年刚开业的新酒店，楼下就是同一品牌的购物中心，热闹非凡，离王一博的学校也不是很远，从不规则的落地窗望出去还能隐隐看到美丽的菲利普港湾。

但是风景再美，也抵不过眼前的人。

一进房间王一博就丢下行李箱揽住肖战的腰，急不可耐地吻住他，这个人，他可是想了快小半年了。

他粗鲁地扯掉肖战的外套，冰凉的手指探进他的衣服里，抚上他的腰，循着感觉去脱肖战的裤子，一边还带着人往床的方向靠，目的非常明确。

“诶，冷啊一博……”肖战挣扎了两下作为反抗，房间里还没有开暖气，他一路上又只穿了薄薄两件，王一博还用这么冷的手直接碰他的皮肤。

“冷吗？可是我好热啊战哥。”

“你还热？你不知道你的手有多冷。”

“我这里热啊。”王一博注意着肖战和床之间的距离，轻轻一绊，顺势把人压在了床上，接着拉过肖战的手，引着他往下伸。肖战还没来得及反应呢，就摸到一团火热，脸像炸开了一样的烧起来。

“是不是很烫啊战哥？”王一博还一边在他耳边吹着热气，因为欲望的攀升，声音也变低哑充满磁性。

“我……让我先冲个澡吧……”肖战上飞机前呆的地方是近40度的魔都蒸笼，又坐了十几个小时的飞机，到了地方马不停蹄地去找了王一博，他本就有点轻微的洁癖，现在特别想舒舒服服洗个澡把身上风尘仆仆的气息冲去。

肖战订的房间，灰粉和白色为基调，卫生间和卧室之间只用薄薄的白色纱帘隔着，充满了色气。

王一博看了一眼透明的淋浴房努力憋着笑低头吻了吻肖战说：“好。”

说完起身边脱衣服，边走去调室温。肖战怀疑王一博是故意给自己这么一个背影的，他的小朋友背部肌肉的纹理好像更加明显了，均匀地覆在上身，双手往上抬起的时候背阔肌顺着向上移，将王一博的腰身拉伸出一个特别好看的弧度。

“干嘛啊战哥？”王一博这时已经调节好了温度，转身看到肖战一动不动呆呆地看着自己，调笑着问他：“想吃了我啊？你不是要洗澡吗？”

这人嘴上还是没个正经，老喜欢调戏他。

肖战回过神下床去洗澡，刚脱完衣服调完水温，背后就贴上来一副滚烫的身体，暗哑的嗓音在耳侧响起：“战哥……我帮你洗吧……”

下一刻肖战的耳垂就被身后的人含在嘴里轻轻地舔吮着，肖战的欲望被王一博轻而易举地挑起，温热的水通过花洒淋在两个人身上，周身弥漫起淡淡的霭气，和肖战若有似无的喘息声缠绕在一起，狭小的淋浴间里气氛一下子变得暧昧起来。

“我……我自己来就行。”肖战拿起沐浴露挤了一些在手上，正准备往身上抹，王一博见状赶紧伸出双臂从身后围住了他，把肖战的手包进自己的掌心，帮着他搓了搓，直到出现泡泡，说：“不能直接抹，要这样……”

搓出来的泡泡被王一博顺手抹在了肖战的腹毛上，他一边把沐浴露向旁边推开去一边揉搓着说：“我来吧战哥，我帮你洗。”

这样还怎么洗？

肖战腹毛下面的茎体发硬发烫抬着头往他的小腹上靠，整个人也呈现出迷人的粉色，因为情欲疯涨他动作有点迟钝，毕竟站着不比在床上躺着舒服。

王一博一定是感觉到了肖战身体这一系列的变化，可他仍旧若无其事地站在肖战背后用他滚烫的肉棒抵在肖战的臀瓣上，还是那个背后拥抱的姿势，手上带了些许沐浴露摩挲过肖战的腹部，胸口，脖子，后背，腰间，最后一把把住了肖战前端已经完全硬挺的性物，握在手里，上下套弄了几下，听到肖战压抑不住的呻吟后，满意地露出一个终于得逞了的笑容，然后果决地离开了那里，手伸向腿缝中准备去帮他的肖老师清洗下一个部位。

“王一博……”肖战被王一博挑逗的欲火焚身，急需一个闸口发泄。他一把拉起那只邪恶的手，把王一博拽到自己面前，按在淋浴间的墙上毫无章法地吻了起来。

“唔……战哥？战哥不洗澡啦？”王一博被肖战如此激烈的吻弄得气喘吁吁，好不容易挣脱停了下来，还笑着明知故问。

肖战也不管王一博明里暗里的揶揄了，身上的泡沫在刚刚接吻的时候已经被冲了个干净，他喘着粗气乞求似的在王一博耳边喃喃：“一博……我们去床上吧……”

“不要，”王一博拉住他，拿起放在脚边不知什么时候从肖战箱子里翻出来的半透明小红瓶晃了晃：“就在这里。 ”

说话间，他已经把肖战翻过了身去背对着自己，挤在手上的润滑液涂抹到肖战后穴处后，他就迫不及待地探进一指，去寻找那个能让他的肖老师站不稳的位置。

久违的快感从那个神奇的地方扩散到了身体每个角落，肖战舒服到不能自控地低吟了出来，牢牢咬住体内唯一的手指不放，仿佛在跟王一博诉求想要更多。

“战哥你好紧啊……我这几个月没在你身边，你今天会不会把我榨干啊？”小朋友从一根手指慢慢增加到两根，手上不停换着花样在潮湿的甬道中努力戳插，嘴上还不肯放过脸皮薄的肖战。可如此露骨的下流话落入肖战的耳中，像催情药一样让他兴奋。

“唔……一博进来，一博，可……可以了……”

“不能这么心急哦战哥，会很痛的。”其实肖战的后面已经泥泞不堪，小穴里的嫩肉也早就发软，就巴巴着等待王一博进入。

王一博虽然忍得也很不容易，却更怕伤到肖战，毕竟这么久都不做了。他试着又塞了一指进去，让肖战接受度能大一些。

肖战得到了一些些的满足哼唧了两声，他双手撑在墙上，屁股高高翘起，又回头反复催促王一博，潮红的脸上那双水汪汪的眼里尽是被欲望支配的渴望：“没事，快进来吧一博……”

谁还能拒绝这样的邀请？

王一博匆匆抽出手来扶住肖战的腰，把自己布满青筋憋得厉害的庞然大物抵到了肖战后穴入口粗粗磨了几下，然后直接插了进去。

也不知道肖战是舒服还是一下子难以接受，呜咽一声，头情不自禁地往后仰。王一博进去后也只是小幅度地晃动着下身，看肖战这幅样子关切地问：“怎么了战哥？”

“哈啊……一博，动……动快一点……”王一博没有想到肖战开口就是这样的请求，那颗怕肖战被弄痛的心一下子被浴火点燃，开始在他身体里横冲直撞起来。

里面是湿润的肠液，外面是融掉的润滑剂，花洒喷出的水落在两个人身上。王一博一次次擦过腺体，一下深一下浅地撞在肖战身体里，肉体间急促的撞击伴随着啧啧的水声在淋浴间里回响，盖过了肖战动情的吟叫。

这让王一博更加势不可挡，他抱起肖战的一条腿，挂到自己手臂上，迫使肖战斜过身来一手勾住他的脖子。这种姿势进入得更深点，久不经人事的后穴嘬得王一博不计后果地操弄起肖战。

快意和痛楚铺天盖地的袭来，让肖战一边问候着王一博，一边大声叫着爽。

怎么几个月不见，他的肖老师好像变暴躁了呢。

但是这并不妨碍王一博治他，在他又猛烈地抽插了几十次后，两人同时到了高潮，王一博把所有对肖战的思念和爱都倾注在他身体深处，肖战被热情一烫，堪堪喷涌出了一道道白浊。

王一博把折腾惨了的肖战放下来，看他有气无力的嘴一张一合，也不知道说些什么，他凑近一听：“魔鬼，王一博魔鬼……”

他笑着给肖战清洗干净，又拿来浴巾把人裹起来抱到床上擦干。肖战将近一天一夜没有合眼，纵情完一碰到床便陷入沉沉的睡眠。

王一博抱着怀里的人看了半天，舍不得闭眼，却也受不了阵阵睡意袭来睡了过去。


End file.
